


I wish I could wake up with amnesia

by Blood_sword



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Dead Allison, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Kira, Dead Sheriff, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Stiles, Plot Twists, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, eventual hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_sword/pseuds/Blood_sword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is Lyrics from Amnesia - 5SOS</p><p>Stiles went through life. A lot has been leading to this moment. No one seems to care. Scott is to sucked up in Allison to even talk or hang out with him anymore. Isaac is pinning over Scott. Erica has Boyd. Derek still doesn't give a shit about him. Scott still didn't help. Today was his mother's death and Scott forgot their ritual. He just happens to get possessed today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta to check my stuff :P  
> Also I will be adding more and more. You can add input if you want by messaging on here or on my tumblr (@mcvay-it-up)

Stiles went through life. His mother's death, Scott getting bit, getting hurt by psychopaths. Just little details. No one seems to care. Scott is too sucked up in Allison to even talk or hang out with him anymore. Isaac is pinning over Scott. Erica has Boyd. Derek still doesn't give a shit about him. Today was his mother's death and Scott forgot their ritual. He just happens to get possessed today.

He woke up with himself walking. He didn't know how he was walking, but he stops. He tries to turn around but he can't. Stiles starts to panic as he looks at Beacon Hill High School. Then something starts to talk. He realizes it is himself. 

"Oh, Stiles. Don't you know that you can't control yourself now? I am going to keep us safe. We will get our play at these horrible people." The voice said.

Stiles tried screaming, But he couldn't say a word. He tries to go through a list of things that could be doing this. He then remembers a research he did on Kitsunes. He was sure it was a Dark Kitsune.

"Close I guess. Good thing you seem to talk all the time. And nonsense none the less. But I think the real term is a nogitsune."

 

He watched as he hurt people around them. He hurt Everyone. He killed Allison and Kira. As Scott bite him, he was so relieved. They attempted to split the nogitsune from him before but it didn't work. As the nogitsune started to die in him, a sword appeared.

"At least I can do one more chaotic acted," he whispered so only Stiles would hear.

_No._

The nogisune launched the sword behind him. As the sword flew through the air, a fly flew out of his mouth. Derek caught it in a wooden cylinder. As Stiles regain control of his body, he screamed in despair. Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd look at Stiles in confusion as he ran to a body dropping to the floor at the end of the hall.

It was his father.

He had killed his father.

His last remaining parent.

As he tried to save him. He knew that a bite wouldn't help him. As he slide the sword out of him, he applied pressure.

"Stay with me dad. no no no no," he cried as he fainted from the overuse the nogitsune did from being in his body.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles woke up at the hospital. He was surrounded by the rest of the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just starting out but I will try to make the next one longer :P

Stiles woke up to sound of whispers and beeps.

As he groaned and opened his eyes, He saw the pack around him. There was Scott, but he didn't look at Stiles. The nogitsune told him that he killed Allison and Kira because he hurt Stiles by being with them. There was also Isaac, Eric, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, and Peter. Melissa was checking his vial. Derek was looking at him with concern.

The taste of tears felled his mouth as he remembered who he killed.

He tried to turn away from them to cry but everyone started to hug him. He pushed and pushed but they all tried to comfort him. He gave in to their affection. He didn't know why they did it. He hurt them all. Hell, He killed people they all loved.

As the fest of cuddles happened, Melissa cleared her throat. There was groans of protest sounded. Melissa glared at them as they groaned. They moved to reveal one tear stained Stiles. Melissa told them all to  wait outside so she could speak to Stiles.

"Stiles, you know you didn't kill them, right?" Melissa asked.

"But I did, I let that thing kill them."Stiles replied.

"Stiles, you didn't kill them, you were possessed."

Stiles didn't know what to believe. He felt guilty. He had let the demon possess him. He let the demon hurt people. He let it kill people. _He let it kill his dad._

Stiles burst into tears as he remembered he killed his dad.

"It is ok, we are here for you. Let out those tears." She said as she pulled Stiles into a hug. 

As time passes, Stiles's sobbed calmed down.

"Are you ok now Stiles?"

"I guess"

"OK, I will let the pack in while I get you ready to be discharged."

He knew she adopted him already. He was glad she didn't mention it but he knew. What was he going to do now. Where do he start. Will the pack forgive him?

As he panic in his head, The pack filed into the room.

"Stiles, I think we all have to talk about the events." Derek said.

"ok"

"We don't blame you for anything." Scott said with sadness in his eyes.

"You sure" Stiles said weakly.

"Yes" Isaac said, with a weak smile.

"We are glad to have you back." Derek said with a actual smile on his face. That evil smile only lasted a second as it turned into a frown.

"We have all discussed it, and we are leaving you out of the pack."

"Why?" Stiles asked with tears in his eyes.

"We can't... don't want to see you anymore." Derek said.

Erica started to cry into Boyd's shoulder.He desired it. It was his fault that they are all hurt. Stiles didn't even want to see his own face.

"Ok" He said, and everyone stared at him in surprise, "It is my fault everyone hates me, 'I killed people. I stabbed Scott. I understand."

Scott looked ready to reply, but Derek stopped him.

"OK. Goodbye." Derek said. And just like that, they pack filed out. He was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was life. but what was life without people in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was getting work done cuz I have been skipping school work.  
> Also warning for those who are on tumblr with me, I do reblog sterek stuff but I am not a sterek blogger. I may become one in the future tho ^3^

Going home was a like a bee, It has created nice things, like honey, but it stinged so much. Stiles didn't want to go to Scott's house because he didn't want to see him. Melissa was driving him home since his jeep was still at god knows where.

Melissa offered to let Stiles stay with her, but he said no and that his home will be fine. His guardian was made to be Melissa, so he wouldn't be without "parent consent". He would have to go to school tomorrow, since today was Sunday. He doesn't know when he should clean the house of the police reports and his father's belongings. He has some money now from the insurance company. He was also 17, about to turn 18 some month now. Stiles was just lost in life.

 

Police found his jeep at the school, so he just walked to the school. It was different knowing that you are alone at school now. It just felt empty. He walked up to his locker, the one next to Scott's. Scott wasn't there, since it was early, It seemed not a lot of people were here twenty minutes before the pack usually comes to school. Stiles didn't really know how to go about with the day. He went to his first class and sat in his usual seat. The class filled slowly but when the pack came in, they sat in the back on the opposite side.

That is how most of the classes went. Stiles didn't really pay attention, and he got a list of things he needed to complete since me missed some stuff. He got into his jeep and drives home.

Stiles check the mail and get a letter about his father's death benefits. It list a lot of stuff and Stiles tries his best to make sense of it. It was form the his father's lawyer.

Life insurance-400,000

Gov. Death Benefit-323,035

National Sheriff Ass.-10,000

Dependent's monthly pay-8,000/month

Immediate death benefit-5,000

Death Benefit payment-100,000

National Rifle Ass.-25,000

Sheriff Burial-Free

College- Free from scholarships

...

The list went on and the total money from his father's death was almost a million dollars not including the monthly 10 thousand and the government has paid any debts that the Stilinski family has. Stiles should be happy that there is money to support him, but he feels sick from it. He doesn't know what to do. Everything is just so overwhelming to him. He wanted to clear his head so he decides to go to Deaton to return some of the Mountain Ash.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles arrive at Deaton's work place, He noticed some of his friends...his old friend's car. He weighs his option of going in and being embarrassed or going home and returning the books and ingredients later. He decides he rather do it now and get the lashing sooner. He gets out of his jeep and enter's the veterinary. The whole pack was here at the entrance, which Deaton not letting them enter the back.  
"AH, Stiles is here, I was just looking for you. I need to talk to you. Alone may I add."  
The pack didn't move.  
"Without anyone unable to past the line of mountain ash."  
Lydia moves to the front and tries to enter.  
"I will let the animals free to roam in the building." He looks pointedly at Lydia. She huffed, but was defeated as she didn't want to ruin her clothes with animal hairs.  
"Fine" Derek forced out, but he didn't move, along with his pack.  
Stiles moved through the herd of werewolves and through the swing door. When Stiles entered the back, Deaton put a barrier of purple and pink dust down in a row next to the ash.  
"What was the extra rows for?" Stiles asked.  
"The purple line is for sound protection and you will find out what the pink is in five...four...three...two...one..." Right when Deaton finished counting, there was a shriek from the front desk.  
"DEATON!!!!" a raging Lydia yelled.  
"And that was a powder that forms a shield when it gets near it. I used it to protect the other barriers. But what I like about it is that it changes the color of the person's clothes that come in contact with it."Deaton laughed. Stiles wanted to look and laugh at Lydia in a friendly way, but he didn't want them to hate him more. As if reading Stiles mind, Lydia yelled again.  
"IT IS GREEN, AND NOT EVEN A GOOD GREEN. IT IS LIKE A BROWN GREEN. Erica, give me a mirror." there was another shriek,"IT IS ON MY SKIN, TOO."  
Stiles chuckled at that.  
"I am here to return the ash."Stiles shoved the jar at Deaton.  
"Well you are going to need it, which leads me to what I wanted to talk to you about."  
"What?" Stiles asked nervously.  
"You are a magic user."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic.....but sadly, no Hogwarts ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad to be back to writing, like usual, I was doing some work and just got back from a relaxing camping trip. Don't worry, I will be posting two chapters today. If you have any ideas, or comments on the storyline, hit me up by ask on my tumblr @mcvay-it-up (you can do that anon or un-anon) or i guess just do it here :3 .

"MAGIC!?!?!?!" Stiles replied to Deaton.

"Yes," He vaguely replied.

"YES!?!!?!" Stiles owled back.

"yes,"Deaton said slowly.

"No other words,"Stiles added.

"I was going to when i said you were a magic user, but you interrupted me. Also I wanted to make sure you understood the magic part." 

"You will have to go to a school, where you will learn about magic and you will be safe from any outside hazards. As an added, you will get a high school diploma with outstanding grades and recommendation from the highest respected people of the US."

"Why?" Stiles asked confused.

"Because you will have to master magic, and I want you to have a better life.

"OK,"Stiles asked unsure,"but I meant why do I have magic."

"Well, you were thought to be a spark, which is why you could use mountain ash, herbs, and tools, but the possession lead to you being able to access magic that was locked away by your mother."

"My mother?" Stiles asked shocked.

"Yes, your mother was a magic user to. She was one of the most powerful being in the west hemisphere, but she had to sacrifice herself to save the world, along with some other being, from a force trying to get the children from the most powerful magic users, to take there powers. Your mother somehow, locked your magic so it was undetectable in order to save you in case the sacrifice didn't work."

"Oh" 

Stiles thought about this. He wanted to leave Beacon hill so he didn't hurt anyone. He wanted to leave the pack since they weren't that anymore. He mostly didn't want to be in a town that reminded him of his old life.

"I will go.And..uhm...can I go there at the closest date."

"Actually, I can give you a portal. But before you do that, I want to give you a envelope left by your mother."

"Ok." Stiles answered.

 

Stiles returned home. He felt so lost. There was a whole story that he never knew. A whole world that his mother could have shown him. Did his dad know about this. Why didn't she send him to this school.

 

_Why didn't she tell him?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets unfold with some tears.

Coming to home was ok, with the pain aside. It was clean, and nice. It seem like the pack was keeping an eye on him just in case he was going to be possessed again. He didn't know whether or not to open the letter, but he knows he should open it before he uses the bean shaped portal. Deaton said to just to plant it, and It should grow a portal that dies once he uses it. He think he should just get over with the letter, or what ever is in the envelope. Stiles can't really feel what is in the package.

Stiles just rips open the package like a bandage, just to find out it is empty. He then hears a door open from up stairs. He goes up stairs to find Derek in the corner with his red eyes, glowing in the dark.

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked trying not to sound scared.

"What did Deaton say to you?"

"Nothing much, just that the effect left of the nogitsune will be with me forever."Stile said with it being closest to the truth.

"WHAT EFFECTS?!?" Derek roared.

"Nothing!" Stiles flinched away. Derek started to get closer to him.

"TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

As Derek backed Stiles to a wall, the wall consumed Stiles. As Stiles was relieved that he was away from Derek, he could hear Derek roared like someone died. There was scratching and punching to get to Stiles. As Stiles was looking around, Derek stopped. Words appeared on the wall.

" _ **close the door**_ "

Stiles looked around, and there was the door that he heard from earlier. As he rushed to close it, he heard Derek getting closer to the door. He ran to the door, and closed it. The door dissappeared into the wall, and he was in a sealed room. Alone.

Derek roared again and was starting up like a dog trying to get into a room. He was clawing and punching the wall.

The room, Smelt of his mother's perfume that he use to hoard when she died.

Tears are brought to Stiles' eye at the scent of the discontinued perfume. In the room are book of Claudia on shelves and shelves of various herbs and substances. There is a large table with nothing but a small letter. Stiles walks up to the table and sees that the letter is for Stiles. He picks it up. As he rips it, tears are streaming down his cheek.

"Dear Stiles,

If you are reading this, I have successfully saved you and the world. I am sad to leave you. I didn't get to show you the world that I saved. Deaton should have gave you a bean. You will need it, as you might already know. I want you to do something for me. I didn't get to teach you my secrets and knowledge, Which is why I have this room. I also want you to continue Beacon Hill High. In 2 months, you can leave to your new school. The room will guide you. It is an extension of me. I recommend using the bean in this room, when it is closed off, so no werewolf will follow you. Just don't blame yourself for what that nogitsune did. You were possessed and you couldn't do anything. I love you child -mom"

As Stiles finish the letter, he was sobbing. It seem like Derek is still trying to figure out how to get into the room. 

The words appeared on the wall again.

" _The book_."

A book floated of the bed and it landed in Stiles' arms.

Stile took the book and went to the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sooooo sorry for the delay (i say that like it hasn't been a year)  
> I had alot of illnesses and then I recently been diagnosed with bipolar ('o-o) (along with other stuff and all that jazz....... heh heh heh.... maybe that explains my need for hurt/angst/depressed!stiles) so I kinda just needed a break to get adjusted to college life.  
> BUT im back now and if anyone would like to beta, you can contact me at my new tumblr(not a sterek tumblr, just the norm) "@florianbenson" or here.
> 
> But thankfully I had a prewritten one i forgot to post so I can reread this stuff and start writing :3 enjoy
> 
> p.s. I know each chapter is short, so i'll make them longer for all you to binge on ;)

Stiles started to read the book that magically floated to him. He was still shaken by the development of his life. As Stiles finished the book on basics, He still heard Derek scratching at the walls. As Stiles starts the next book that the room handed him, he noticed it was mainly about herbs. There was a piece of paper in the book. He opens it to the page and reads it.

"As you may have not noticed, you have stayed up. That boy is going to get you if you walk out of this room so think of this recipe as chloroform for werewolves."

On the page had recipe for no other than a werewolf "tranquilizer" salt. It called for salt, a strained of wolfsbane, burnt sage, chamomile, lemon balm and passion fruit flower. Stiles grabbed those of the shelf. The recipe called for a mortar, a bowl, a candle, and a metal spoon. The book told him a ratio of ingredients to follow but any combination of the stuff will work. Also the more wolfsbane, the longer it's effect work. Stiles just put what he felt like, not really following the directions. It couldn't kill Derek, right?

He took the mortar and started to grind the sage and wolfsbane together as the book asked. He then put the powder into a copper spoon that resembled a tablespoon and held it over the candle. The mixture immediately combusted and teal smoke left it as the flame died out right after it was lit. Stiles then put it back into the mortar and added the rest of the ingredients and grinded the concoction some more.

When Stiles was done, he remembered that there was no exit. He started to panic til the room told him just to touch the walls to reveal a door. Stiles went into the room on the other side of room Derek was in so that He could have time to throw some of the salt into his face.

As soon Stiles stepped into the room, that was running of what sounded to be a dog...no wolf. Derek was about to jump onto Stiles but Stiles tossed the salt at Derek. As Derek got hit with the mixture, He fell asleep.....falling onto Stiles.It took Stiles a minute to get Derek off of himself. Stiles decided to surround Derek in Mountain Ash. He left with the room sealed, along with Derek trapped.

On the way to School, Stiles remembered that he forgot to bring his books. He parked into the parking lot of the school and looked into his bag. It had some of the books from the room but no school materials. Stiles didn't really care, as he didn't care about school.He was about an hour early for his classes but he figured that he could go to his locker without having to see his...no...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCH, BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'VE SEEN THE LAST OF ME (This is referring to the chapter and my horrid return to shitpost 101) Seriously, like my works are art, don't lie to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's BACK. Welp I am starving for some angst and broken!Stiles so here we go. I would like to apologize again like i probably will again next time for not writing more, but real talk, this doesn't bring in money and it can get hard to continue works that just don't really give back to you (like money or popularity, etc.) especially when you as a writer research a lot for your work and most of it is pointless wandering. And I am glad to have the support for this piece even tho some of those veterans have been waiting for 84 years for my return. Thank you. Now I have been writing for some time and have some on back up if I get busy so hooray. I will try to post weekly and if I forget just spam me. If anyone wants an update on my health [probably like blood_sword, who tf cares], I am doing better and finally on top of school etc.

Surrounding his locker was the pack, almost alluding to when they would only come to his locker if they wanted something from him. From the looks of it, it seems like they were going through his locker.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Stiles asked as the pack turns to him shocked.

 

“W-What are you doing here?” Scott asked back, startled, as if he didn’t have super hear and heard him coming.

 

“I pretty sure I go to school here, since I am a student.” Stiles said. The pack flinches at that as if it was a booming voice, though it was said in a weak, sarcastic voice.

 

“And that doesn’t answer my question.” Stiles firming up his voice with bravado.

 

The group doesn't seem to have an answer and dejects from their stance, shifting weight.

 

“Well, leave my stuff alone then,” they don’t move, “GO!” The group doesn’t run but moves swiftly out of the way, still close to Stiles. Stiles sighs, looks through his locker and decides to just empty it. As he sorts through his belongings, the pack crowds behind him and it starts to make him nervous.

 

“Why are you just standing there? Why are you just watching me? Just leave me alone!”

 

“Do you need help?” Lydia offers.

 

“What could you possible help me with? Preventing me from being possessed? From killing people?” Stiles knows this is a stab but he feels hurt and it’s just been bottled up for so long it just continues.

 

“Stil-”Stile cuts off Erica, which he doesn't get why she tries to start.

 

“NO! None of you were my friends. I was just a tiny, fragile HUMAN body. With it being so cold outside, this body tried to warm up the air, but you can only warm up the air so much before you get cold, RIGHT? Why don’t you go be a pack and follow your decision to kick me out!”

 

Everyone looked stunned. They never really thought Stiles would burst like that. Scott opens his arms to Stiles as the group gets closer to him. Stiles backs up and reaches into his backpack for one of the books from his mother’s room. He flips to a page he remembered seeing as the pack looks confused and hurt.

 

“ _Reverbero_ ” Stiles read from the book ass he reaches his hand out, and the pack is repelled from Stiles.

 

“ _Obice_ ” Stiles then reads as He points up and makes a circle with a flick of his wrist.

 

As the pack is again stunned form this interaction, Stiles puts the book back and moves to continue what he was previously doing. The pack gets up and tries to move closer to Stiles but finds that there is a barrier around him, like if it was mountain ash, which even stops Lydia.

 

“How did you do this?” Lydia demands, and the pack piles on questions as they all are confused by the way things just progressed.

 

Within those seconds of pressing questions from the pack, Stiles finished shoving the rest of his things from his locker into a plastic bag.

 

“Bye” was all he said as he walked back to his jeep to store his stuff and decided to take a day off from socializing. Well, just doing those two spells was pretty tiring. 

"Start a riot, break the internet, and all that jazz Stiles Stilinski." Stiles thought as he drove back to his empty home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, If you have a problem with my grammar or spelling, etc, you can beta ;3  
> Also let me know if I should make them longer, I kinda feel like I have been making them too short but \/('3')\/ idk this is a two way street tell me  
> Lastly, if you have any ideas or recommondations, I am listening
> 
> The two spells are latin:  
> Reverbero-repell  
> Obice-barrier


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BOOM...here is an apology gift for leaving for some time  
> I guess this is kinda of a slice of life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the following chapter, I want to kinda improve and make it more interactive in a way:  
> -Making the chapters longer, because I cringe at how short it is(let me slowly build up length, espesially since I have ones in back up that were once shorter. Come on, I like to leave it on a cliff hanger to keep you on your toes)  
> -Involving some music for each chapter cuz IDK I like when other writers do it and plus maybe you can see what I was drawing from?  
> should i keep doing the music like this or make a physical playlist on youtube(http://bit.ly/AmnesiaChapter9)? idk  
> -Including some pictures if I want to show specific imagery?

Just to kinda clear the air, Stiles decides to turn the radio on, not really caring what station. It lands onto a station that seems to be [playing an indie pop artist](https://youtu.be/bGfkLpnMOrU).

 _I know that you'll always be there for me_  
_Just like the theme song said on national TV_  
_Will we all live together when we grow up?_  
_I guess we're already old enough_  
_'Cause it's weird when your parents start actin' like your pals_  
_And it's weird when your dad is asking for your help_

* * *

[[2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqsL0QQaSP4)]

When Stiles gets home, he remembers that Derek is probably still asleep. He locks his Jeep and heads inside. As he looks around, he realizes that the house probably needs to be clean and sorted. He decides to make a list of things he needs to get done before he leaves Beacon Hill. Pulling out a notepad, he begins to write:

- ~~Continue sorting and returning Police stuff~~ Bring Parrish over to bring Police reports back to the station, along with his uniform ~~and badge~~

-Lease or buy (look into storage units) a storage unit for stuff you want to keep. (remember to supernatural proof it)

- ~~Sell house~~ Look into something to do about the house.(still has mom's room)

-Sell unneeded things

-Buy-

 

Then, disturbing him out of his thoughts, he hears shuffling upstairs and remembers Derek is trapped in the Mountain ash circle and probably just woke up. Stiles heads upstairs and heads into the secret room ignoring Derek's growl. He grabs some more of his spell that he made before. He then goes up to Derek and blows some more into his face. Derek falls to the floor.

"Welp, seems like this needed to happen," Stiles says out loud. Stiles breaks the barrier and goes to pick up Derek but remembers he should probably practice his magic. He gets his mother's book from his bag and looks into it to see if there is a levitation spell.

" _Subvolo_ " Stiles says as he pictures being light. He begins to float and starts waving his hands. He drops the book.

"DEREK, I WANTED DEREK TO FLOAT!!!!" Stiles yells. Knowing these spells were just latin based(and that they can't hear him), he tries to remember some latin he learns to read some of the old Bestiary.

"UhHHHHhhhhHhHh, _DISSUO_!" Stiles drops to the floor. Stiles gets up and sighs. He looks back in the book and sees that there is a different phrase to levitate other things beside yourself.

" _Subvolo res_ ," Stiles said as he pictures Derek being light and points at him.

Derek raises up in the air and Stiles 'lightly' pumps his fist in the air. He then tries to walk away and realizes that Derek's body isn't following him.

"Ugh, must I do everything"

Stiles decides to just tug the wolf's body through the air instead of looking into the book.

When he reaches outside, he places Derek on the ground and while he holds the wolf down, say _Dissuo._

Stiles goes inside and decides to get some mountain ash and surround his house with it so he gets no surprise visitors. He knows Lydia could break the barrier and cross it, but he knows she probably wouldn't try after what happened at school.

[[3](https://youtu.be/D7PL56rS-pQ)]

Stiles goes back inside and tries to finish his list. He doesn't really know what to do, but he knows he can't focus on it, he need to just have a quick distraction. He goes upstairs to his room. He goes to change his clothes but when he looks at his clothes, it just isn't what he is. He isn't really interested in graphic tees, batman, etc. He just stands there and looks at his clothing. This aren't him. This aren't him anymore.

He tears out his pants and shirts from their hangers and goes to his dresser and pulls out all the drawers. He looks at the mess and just falls to the ground and starts laughing with fresh tears falling. He hands are on his forehead as he looks into his lap and just think, 'why am I like this? Why can't I just wear some stupid piece of cloth?"

Stiles begin laughing more and when he calms down, he gets up and realize that he is being so stupid and that he needs to calm down.  He gathers him self and laughs to himself one more time.

"I mean I can buy myself a new wardrobe, not like i didn't get a new investment." Stiles says bitterly. 

After some time, Stiles decides he needs something new and think he should be rational about this. He grabs the large plastic bags from the kitchen and heads upstairs.

 

After piling his clothes into the keep, donate, and throw away, He packs the clothes he plan to donate and throw away into bags. He cleans up his room, putting the hangers back onto the rack and the drawers into the dresser.

"Good job, Stilinski!" Stiles said to himself even tho he know it was not a lot of work. Satisfied, Stiles puts the bag by the door and goes back to the list to put things down before he forgot.

-Buy ...... forgot but try to remember later

-Talk to Lawyer about all benefits

-Talk to a finance person about how to budget money so it doesn't run out and also about investments

 

With the two added to the list, He called Parrish to meet him when he got off work, which was in 6 hours. He remembered he probably should be in school, but Parrish probably understands.

He then grabs the bags, throw away the clothing that shouldn't go to donations and puts the rest in the Jeep. Stiles drives away, leaving his house and Derek, who is still asleep in the backyard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of Songs(the '[#]' are also links to the song along with in text links):  
> Adult Mom - I Think I’m Old Enough  
> Seafret - Oceans  
> Exorcism - Clairity
> 
> Translations:  
> Subvolo - levitate  
> res - matter  
> Dissuo - unstitch


	10. Update (disclaimer, chapter will be alittle delayed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There be a delay

Sorry guys, the last several days have been hectic, so my area has just under gone some severe natural disasters, including flooding, thunderstorms, and lastly a tornado. As you can see im alive and all is fine(we had to do a whole evac and everything). My stuff however is not. My laptop luckily had insurance on it so i can get it repaired but they said it had both electric damage? And damage from water, as well as alittle bit of being tossed around. This week's chapter was on it so I can't really get it right now, but IT said that the memory should be ok it was shorted from either water or something else?

So ill have the chapter out when I get my laptop back!!!!!!! (Should be in a week or two)

Thank you and much love!!!!!!


	11. Update 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on process

I'm so sorry guys.  
This year is just a mess.  
I know i kinda promised these stories but its kinda at a dead end. I am not abandoning this story, but I kinda need another break. I wrote a lot of stuff for this but my computer turned out to be kinda wretched and I couldn't get my files back.   
I really don't know what to say. Its really disappointing that I had these chapters that were kinda long with like a lot in it and I just kinda lost it and its just kinda frustrating.  
Also got evac again so im safe and thank you for your attention. <3<3<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill keep in touch and be back soon then you know it


End file.
